What should have been
by Mystical Myst
Summary: We all know that when Naria Kidnaped Naria, that Allen comes after her in the crusade, but what if we continue that scene and see what whould have happened between them, it may also be a lead up to the proposal, pure fluff. I wrote this because there are


As Naria was fighting to find a way back up to the flying fortress, in order to try and bring her trophy back to the flying fortress, though it was not easy, every step she took was sheer agony, with her strength draining, she could barely keep a hold of Hitomi,

"No don't go back to Folken…you will only get hurt, someone who uses a machine to change you fate, is not someone that you want to be around…even if it is some one who you love"

"Shut up!"

Hitomi could not understand why se was not listening to her, why would someone try to ignore a warning. As she continued to contemplate over this she remembered something that Varie had told her, because of your anxiety, the wishes which you wish for will only bring pain and then she understood, because of all of the anxiety that she had she had caused yet another unhappy person.

Though as she was wondering over what her anxiety was doing to people, Naria fell exhausted and out of strength, the hand that was holding her wrist lost its grasp and fell to the floor in order to try and help hold up it's owner. This would have been the perfect opportunity to run away, but she did not move.

"Why don't you run you have the chance?"

"There is no reason for me to run away from someone who is not evil"

Naria looked at the weird girl from the Mystic Moon, and could not even begin to understand her, how could a person show such kindness, when she had shone them such cruelty. But she did not have time to continue contemplating what was going on, because just as she was going to ponder further, she heard the voice of her sister calling her, when she looked up, she saw her sister there in a small air ship, she did not look to much better then her self.

"Sister come quickly!"

With the last bit of strength Naria began to reach up after her sister, though she began with pulling Hitomi with her, she did not get very far, and had to leave Hitomi behind the curious part was that once Naria was in the ship with her sister, Hitomi could have sworn that she saw her smile. But before she could think about that further she heard a very familiar voice calling out her name, and as she responded by looking up, her believe was confirmed, when she saw there the man that she loved, hanging half of the way out of the door looking very happy and relieved to see that she was alright.

"Allen!"

She ran to the Crusade and before it really had a chance to land, and jumped into the arms of the man that she loved. Allen was a bit shocked about this, but caught her none the less, the impact of her crashing into him made him lose his balance seeing as that he was already hanging half way out of the Crusade, and sent them flying back inside of the Crusade where Allen landed on his back, and held her tightly in his arms. Taking in everything about her, because as seeing that he actually thought that he might very well never see her again, (not that he was not do everything in his power to be able to hold her in her arms again).

"Oh Allen, all the time that Naria had me I thought that you would not come for me that I would never be able to see your beautiful blue eyes, to see your smile, inside I was so scared" she said as she burrowed her head into his chest, enjoying his warmth, and inhaled his scent, the scent that made her feel safe and loved. When she felt a hand under her chin she reluctantly lifted her head and looked into the blue eyes that she loved so much.

"Oh Hitomi never ever doubt that I would not come after you if you were ever in trouble, you are the world to me" Allen said as he leaned in and closed the distance between them, just before he could kiss her he whispered "I love you" and then sealed the declaration with a deep kiss. The two broke the kiss when for the first time they noticed the crew of the Crusade were standing around them and cheering, some of them were even giving cat calls, and there were remarks such as "Way to go boss" when the had heard the bang of the two falling onto the floor of the Crusade they had all come running to see what had happened when they found the two lovers there lying on the floor. Hitomi once again burrowed her head into Allen's chest turning a deep shade of red. Allen just looked up at them not being able to help the grin from spreading across his face, but whatever his thoughts were they were quickly interrupted, by Hitomi leaning up and whispering in his ear "I love you too" which only resulted in the two to be once again tongue locked in a deep kiss. As they lay there Allen had but one thought run through his mind that after this war was over that he would make Hitomi his bride.

- The End -


End file.
